


watch me like that

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Incubus Im Jaebum, Incubus Mark Tuan, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: incubus boyfriends mark and jaebeom spend the day together.





	watch me like that

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! sorry i haven't posted in a while T^T i'll try to post more frequently .  
> some notices : the beginning is completely consensual ! + there is a small mention of a derogatory term which is also consensual , but if you might be affected by that then please know .   
> also with the incubus boyfriend idea in mind i am seriously contemplating writing a threesome with these two in the future lol  
> thank you !

jaebeom wakes up from his nap feeling warm and tingly all over.

 

at first, he thinks it’s just the aftermath of a  _ really good nap. _ next level amazing- there’s pleasure slowly making waves through his body, and he shuffles his lower half to better accommodate himself.

 

he feels skin against his own, an entire body actually- and oh. jaebeom blinks away the drowsiness and looks down, seeing the blanket clustered up on his chest and a very prominent mark-shaped figure underneath the covers.

 

sure enough, that hazy warm feeling eventually becomes very distinct and very familiar. a loud slurping noise and a little shift of jaebeom’s legs confirms his suspicion. he grabs the edge of the blanket and lifts it up, and- what do you know- there’s mark, with both his hands on jaebeom’s thighs and his head bobbing up and down his cock.

 

jaebeom’s first reaction is  _ shit, _ because mark has never once given a horrible blowjob. he’s almost convinced that mark’s mouth is meant for sucking cock- which really isn’t surprising, considering he has a celebrity like reputation in the underworld- and there’s no room to complain about waking up to a morning blow.

 

still, jaebeom is sensible. “really, mark?” jaebeom groans, pulling himself up against the soft backboard of their bed. “you couldn’t even wait until i woke up?”

 

mark looks up at him with a glint in his eyes, wide and looking innocent like he doesn’t have jaebeom’s dick down his throat. he pulls up off of it with a long, lingering lick and a sweet kiss to the head. “you slept naked last night, and i was horny,” mark whines, reaching a hand to wrap around the base of his cock. “what else was i supposed to do?”

 

“you could have woken me up.” no, that’s a lie. jaebeom normally wouldn’t be too heavy of a sleeper, but last night they had went at it. again. and  _ rough. _ which is why he was naked in the first place. “or you could have taken care of it yourself.”

 

mark pouts and leans forward to rub the head of jaebeom’s cock against his lips, highlighting just how swollen and shiny they are. “why would i do that when i have sex on legs right beside me? in my bed, nonetheless?”

 

“first of all, it’s our bed.”  jaebeom groans as mark opens his mouth just the smallest bit to let his tongue dart out, circling around his tip. “and second of all- we fucked less than six hours ago.”  _ and thirdly, you’re the one that’s sex on legs, babe.  _

 

six hours ago. it was currently ten or so, and they had fallen asleep at four. jaebeom remembers glancing at the clock when they were scrambling to undress- which was at 11. they had sex for five hours straight.

 

again, he really shouldn’t be surprised. they both became incubi at a young, healthy age, meaning they both had a high sex drive and thankfully lots of stamina. it was only enhanced after they turned- five hours wouldn’t even be the longest they’ve gone for.

 

“mmh, so?” mark responds. he’s dipping his head to the side, peppering jaebeom’s cock with glossy kisses and teasing sucks. “you’ve never been one to turn down a blowjob. not from me.”

 

jaebeom grits his teeth together and takes the edge of the blanket to put it behind mark’s neck. the cool air hits his skin and he hisses at the contrast, between mark’s hot touch and the breeze. “fuck. true.” he cups mark’s chin with one hand and takes his dick in the other, pulling mark away from it. “you look pretty.”

 

mark grins, then puffs his cheeks up. he looks ridiculously adorable for an avid cocksucker, what with his bangs falling messily across his eyes and his nose scrunched up. “how fast do you think you can cum?” mark asks.

 

jaebeom lets go, leaving mark to get back to work. “depends on how well you blow me.” 

 

“i’ll blow you if you kiss me.”

 

“now?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

mark nods. “haven’t kissed you yet today.”

 

by today, he of course means in the very little time the two of them have been awake. “fine,” jaebeom says. “come here, you big baby.”

 

with a much too wide smile on his face, mark crawls up out of the covers and into jaebeom’s arms. his right hand doesn’t leave his cock, still stroking it slowly, but his left one reaches up to jaebeom’s cheek and jaebeom kisses him.

 

he tastes like cinnamon, as he always does, no matter the time or day or whatever he’s been doing with his mouth before. jaebeom runs a hand down mark’s back to the swell of his ass, then down to his thighs.

 

“hey,” mark murmurs as jaebeom makes his way down his neck. “can i fuck you later?”

 

jaebeom chooses an empty spot near his collarbone. “only if i get to eat you out,” he responds.

 

“mmh, sounds good to me,” mark says, tilting his head to the side to let jaebeom suck more blooming hickeys onto his skin.

 

afterwards, mark manages to make jaebeom cum in less than ten minutes. 

 

* * *

 

 

miraculously, they’ve gone a whole hour and a half without touching each other. mark was busied up in a little bit of cleaning and jaebeom had gone out to get groceries, which just ended up being too much dairy and not enough vegetables as always.

 

it’s already past twelve now, nearing twelve thirty. mark hasn’t come downstairs yet, which leads jaebeom to think he’s either still cleaning the house or fucking himself on a dildo again. 

 

either way, he hums as he unpacks all the grocery bags. and-  _ shit.  _ wrong ketchup brand. mark will kill him.

 

“babe? are you home?” mark calls out from upstairs. jaebeom panics- desperately tries to hide the ketchup bottle, hoping to just play it cool.

 

“yeah, at the table,” he responds, shoving the ketchup to the bottom of one of the other bags. he hears footsteps, then sees mark’s head of fluffy hair, then that loose white shirt that probably isn’t his, then nothing.

 

wait, what?

 

mark doesn’t have pants on, which is probably more common than not. and with no pants on, jaebeom would normally expect for him to have no underwear on, too. but instead, jaebeom sees a peek of white pop out from under the hem of his shirt, and maybe he sees just a little bit of lace.

 

“shit, mark,” jaebeom groans out as mark makes a beeline towards the kitchen. “are you serious?”

 

“mmh, well,” mark walks up to jaebeom and presses up against him, wrapping his arms around the taller. “you did say you would eat me out.”

 

uh. yes, definitely.

 

and somehow, what was supposed to be a nice lunch together with his soulmate ended up being a much nicer, much dirtier treat for the two of them. jaebeom’s leather jacket is across the room thrown into a clump and his jeans are unbuttoned, but that’s not important. they’re on the fluffy white carpet in the living room, which somehow is still pristine clean after being stained too many times, mark on his hands and knees with jaebeom behind him.

 

and mark’s wearing panties. white ones, lacy ones, the ones that accentuate the curve of his hips so well it should be illegal. jaebeom doesn’t want to take them off but he sighs as he hooks a finger into them and tugs them down.

 

“would you hurry up already,” mark says, sighing loudly and wiggling his ass.

 

jaebeom raises an eyebrow and slaps his ass, leaving behind a clear red mark. “since when were you so cheeky?”

 

“sorry, beommie,” mark replies, not sounding very sorry at all. “maybe you should spank me, beom. have i been bad? tell me.”

 

jaebeom decides to save the spanking for later. he instead chooses to spread mark’s thighs apart and lick against his hole. “very bad. unimaginably bad, even for a demon.”

 

“really?” mark looks at him from over his shoulder, eyes half lidded and glaze over. “what can i do to be good again?” 

 

“you can be good and moan loudly for me, baby,” and jaebeom finishes that sentence by dipping his tongue right into mark’s pretty tight hole.

 

mark seems to listen well after that. he whimpers and whines as jaebeom has his appetizer, presses his thighs together when jaebeom tells him to  _ not cum just yet. _ jaebeom lets his hands wander all over, but eventually leave them gripping onto mark’s legs, leaving behind more and more bruises as he eats him out like it’s the last time.

 

he cums in short, hot spurts, and all over the carpet. jaebeom supposes it’s to compensate for his orgasm this morning.

 

“lunch now?” mark asks, when he’s still lying naked with his stained panties on his thighs.

 

jaebeom makes a noise of agreement. “yeah, sure."

 

* * *

 

 

mark makes good on his promise of fucking jaebeom later on that afternoon.

 

no matter what they’re doing, it always ends up as sex. this time, it was jaebeom trying to catch up on that netflix series and failing,  _ again. _ always again. and always due to mark nevertheless.

 

but he can’t help it. he’s been the one doing all the fucking for the past two days and he wants to be taken care of by a hot, sexy incubus boyfriend. and if mark’s idea of taking care of jaebeom is to pin him down on the couch and rut into him, he’s fine with that by all means.

 

“babe,” mark grunts, snapping his hips forward and jaebeom keens, holding his own legs closer to his head. “beom, hey.”

 

though talking, mark manages to fuck unreasonably well at all times. “what,” jaebeom groans, feeling mark’s cock stretch his hole, sloppy and wet with lube.

 

“watch the screen, jaebeom,” mark says. he looks down and his bangs cover his face. “pretend you don’t care that i’m fucking you.”

 

at this point in their relationship, jaebeom has learned not to question things. he lets his head fall to the right and stares at the screen, some scene with a young woman and her brother. he doesn’t care.

 

but in response, mark lets out a guttural, rolling groan and fucks jaebeom just right. “that’s so fucking hot,” he growls, thrusting right against his prostate.

 

jaebeom can’t help the embarrassing, lewd moan that spills out of his lips.

 

“mm- babe, you should do that while i blow you,” mark says, latching his lips onto a spot on jaebeom’s legs.

 

his mind is a bit foggy, but he still manages to smile and look back up at mark. “what, this turn you on? me not caring ‘bout what you do to me?”

 

“yeah,” mark admits. he rolls his hips and jaebeom gasps. “love it when you treat me like a cock warmer. wanna be your slut.”

 

“my slut?” jaebeom raises an eyebrow. “then be a good slut and fuck me.”

 

for the second time, they stain the carpet. and the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

they almost fuck again.  _ almost-  _ jaebeom’s self control is, of course, remarkable. 

 

he really tries to sleep early tonight. pulls out all his best cards- brushes his teeth, slips into his pajamas, all the sort so that mark can’t coerce him into staying up a few more hours.

 

sadly, while his self control is remarkable, so are his young adult hormones. and all mark has to do is push in a bunny tail butt plug into his hole and press his thighs together.

 

but it doesn’t count as fucking, because jaebeom is technically only fucking his thighs. and what nice thighs they are, holy fucking shit.

 

“c’mon, you can go faster than that,” mark whines, holding his legs together by the knees. jaebeom growls at him and gives him a particularly hard thrust, heads of their cocks rubbing together as he moves.

 

“what, you close?” jaebeom teases, reaching a hand over to mark’s chest to twist at his nipple. mark squirms and his snarky remarks become breathy pants, warm and wanton out his mouth. “already? it hasn’t been long.”

 

“y-you try getting your thighs fucked, then.” mark squeezes his eyes shut as jaebeom chases his own orgasm, thrusting faster and faster between his soft thighs. “i haven’t been fucked all day by your cock at all- harder, mmh- so it really isn’t my fault.”

 

jaebeom only snorts and focuses on fucking mark’s thighs faster, harder, better, whatever mark wants from him. there’s less talking back and more moaning, now from the both of them. mark’s thighs are smooth, warm, and the way he presses them together is unbelievable.

 

“might cum now,” mark says, panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like it’s routine. he looks delicious- jaebeom feels his mouth dry up, looking down at him, with his pretty nipples pink and thoroughly played with, hair all tangled up and mouth ready to be devoured.

 

so jaebeom does what a good boyfriend might do best. he takes mark’s thighs and presses his legs down against the bed so that their cocks are pressed up together without barrier. jaebeom keeps one hand on mark’s nipples so he can only use the other to wrap around both their dicks, jerking his wrist up and down.

 

there are tears welling up in mark’s eyes. “hng, ohh, fuckk,” he moans sweetly, grasping at the loose bedsheet. “gonna cum. beommie, i’m gonna-” 

 

jaebeom finishes with one quick twist of his hand and mark bucks up, feet planted on the bed and stomach tensing up as he cums with a sharp cry, echoing in the room. he cums on his chest and also all over jaebeom’s hands, short hot ropes of white spurting out of his cock. “beommie, jaebeom, more,” he gasps, “can’t stop cumming, can’t- oh-”

 

with a lasting whine on mark’s lips, jaebeom cums too. he groans and shoots sticky white as far as mark’s face, dotting his cheeks, eyes, especially his lips. he knows mark likes it messy- can tell that he does when mark moans at the action. 

 

jaebeom removes his fingers from mark’s nipple and reaches them down to toy at his butt plug, twisting it out before shoving it back in once more. “c’mon, baby, clean me up,” he says, inching forward. 

 

mark seems to have no complaints. he takes jaebeom’s cock between his hands and licks all over the head, uses it to rub in jaebeom’s cum on his face. jaebeom groans, then collapses sideways and makes useless reach for the blanket.

 

“you’re seriously going to bed without showering?” mark laughs, voice rough.

 

jaebeom grunts. “let me be.”

 

“that’s no fun.” mark peels himself off the bed and sits up, still naked. he reaches a hand out towards jaebeom. “let’s go. i’ll massage your back.”

 

and as comfortable as the bed is right now, mark might be just a little nicer.

**Author's Note:**

> finally actually wrote rimming lol  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)  
> 


End file.
